


Breaking bad boys

by NoSignal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Skull Fucking, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSignal/pseuds/NoSignal
Summary: Warning: underage characters, kinda disgusting, I do fucking hate myself, hmm I swear I don't have a vomit kink I just thought it'd be interesting to write. Uhh lack of creativity.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	Breaking bad boys

Shiro didn't expect to have Keith's head between his thighs sucking the life out of his cock. 

15 year old Keith an absolute trouble maker was certainly putting the title to use. Anyone could figure out that he and Shiro have been fucking like rabbits. But if that's not what made having sex with him more engaging he didn't know what would.

Keiths tongue nibbled at the top of his cock before swallowing down the some inches. "Damn.." Shiro wondered. "Where does it all go?"

Helping keith out he pushed the boys head deeper onto his cock pressing his nose against the pubes Shiro had. Keith looked up at him with big beady eyes. 

Shiros hips randomly jerked up into Keith's face as he choked a bit. Shiro kept Keith's face down on his cock until he had his first load.

Feeding the boy desert. Shiro felt an odd amount of warmth swarm around his cock as he pulled out and Keith's vomit fall all over the floor and couch. Keith hurled over and heaved uncontrollably. 

The smell of acid hit Shiro's nose quickly. Once Keith stopped throwing up his breakfast lunch and dinner he wiped away at his mouth and apologized softly. His voice raspy.

Keith looked like he was about to cry. Probably from the acid burning his throat or disappointing Shiro.

"Don't look at me like that." Shiro said genuinely.

Keith stood, looking away up fists balling up. He was getting into his defensive mode. "I'll clean it up.." he whispers. 

Before Keith could grab a towl Shiro grabbed the kid bending him over the couch, obviosuly catching the young man by surprise. 

"I'll help you clean after we're done. After all you came here for a quick fuck right?" Shiro said licking into his ear.

Keith gagged as his face was pressed into the vomit but he whined and nodded. Shiro took this as the 'Okay' and began lubing his "Monster." (Keith liked to call it that sometimes) 

Shiro pressed into the tight pink hole, begging to be pried open forcefully. For a 15 year old Keith had a pretty cute ass. It always caught Shiro's attention and he feels almost lucky to be able to wrap big hands around the firm milky skin.

But despite his cute ass it was desperately tight, and Shiro would use more lube, but they hardly had any in the bottle. (They haven't had much sex have they?) 

Shiro leaned over Keith as he pushed his fat head inside stretching the poor boys rim open. Keith whining already begun and Shiro hardly fucked into him.

The burn of Shiro's cock prying Keith open made him twitch and squirm in discomfort. He raised his hips up trying to level themselves out. "Be still..." Shiro groaned. The grip on Keith's ass tightened on one side, whilst the other hand was on Shiro's cock pushing himself inside.

It began to become enough pain for keith as he kicked and squirmed. "Ah pull out." He whispers digging his nails into the leather. Shiro ignored him only because Keith told him he could take dick without lube. Clearly he cant. So he pushes in hard feeling the hole finally give up. "GAH! Wait-no." Keith yelps then bites his lip.

"Ahh yeah finally..." Shiro moans he can feel the head moving past Keith's tight rim. His hand from his cock now moves to Keith's fluffy hair. Pushing his face down uncomfortably. 

Shiro quickly bucks his hips up and Keith's ass sucks him inside. But before all inches can slide in 'peacefully' Shiro pulls out only to the he tip before thrusting again. 

Keiths legs give out from the weight and force and Shiro's cock accidentally spears him open. As if someone shoved a knife up there. Keith let's out a painfully muffled scream, then soon gagging at the vomit he let into his mouth. Shiro only shuts him up by shoving vomit into Keith's mouth.

As for Shiro he's in heaven, cock wrapped around life a Christmas present. He quickly slams into Keith watching his cute ass jiggle when his pelvis hits him. Shiro fucks him hard and fast as Keith's moans get louder and louder. 

Then with a final rough deep thrust Shiro yanks out his cock leaning back to see the large gape he's left in keith. Then to only watch his muscle memory kick and close. Shiro pounds into him again yanking at Keith's hair. He's drooling and his face is red smeared in bile. It's digusting, Shiro thinks. But he wishes he had his phone on him so he could take a picture 

Remind Keith of how worthless his is and how disgusting he is. Shiro grabs his arms and yanks Keith back making is back arch uncomfortably. The thrusting makes Keith's body shake, vibrations being sent throughout his whole entire body. The vomit beneath his knees almost make him slip.

But the painful grip Shiro has on his arms keep him up. "Fuck..." Keith groans. He's gonna cum soon. And he thinks Shiro noticed because he grabs at his small cock and grips it tightly. "We cum together." Shiro warns.

Which it felt like forever when Keith could finally cum. His head resting at the arm rest. Shiro still spearing in him like he's nothing but a toy. His ass red from the amount of times Shiro slapped it. 

Shiro puts all his weight on the frail boy, and cums letting go of Keith's cock as well. Keith came pathetically. But Shiro clearly had a gracious amount prepared for the young boy. Keith felt his insides be coated with warm liquid soon expanding his small belly. 

Shiro didn't pull out until he was sure keith could get pregnant from this. He pulls out to find a messy creampie, poor keiths hole swollen, red and going to be streteched out for awhile. Cum immediately came pouring out making noises and all being produced. 

The cum mixing with the vomit resting into the floorboards beneath them. Which Shiro had clearly forgotten about. Keith looked a little out of it to help clean up.

Once Keith noticed Shiro wondering around cleaning everything his frail limbs tried to push him up. He was so damn exhausted and kinda had a headache. Shiro soothes him by brushing his hair that was kind of all over the place.

A little later Shiro scoops the boy into his arms and nurses him back to health. Keith falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The porn: 5 million juicy and cringe words explaining how keith is being destroyed.
> 
> The softness: non-existent.


End file.
